


Я знаю

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старый однострочник для arafrael с днем рожденья</p>
    </blockquote>





	Я знаю

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arafrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fall asleep watching cowboy movies alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206321) by when-it-rains-it-snows. 



> старый однострочник для arafrael с днем рожденья

На столе у окна остывала недопитая чашка кофе, а хлопья снега кружились за стеклом, выписывая изящные пируэты. Клинт зарылся в складки пледа, подставляя лохматую макушку под пальцы Кейт. Когда он попытался натянуть плед повыше, из-под него сразу выглянули белые пятки, Клинт потер одну ногу об другую и подтянул к себе коленки. Кейт улыбнулась; она была из тех женщин, что могла не только одной стрелой убить насмерть троих, но и потом встретить Клинта дома, и с порога бы веяло чем-нибудь вкусненьким. А валяться с ней на диване в обнимку под бубнеж ромкома по телеку, медленно проваливаясь в сон… Кажется, именно для этого существовали все ее мягкости и выпуклости. (Правда, вслух Клинт бы ни за что этого не сказал.) Жаль, что таких вечеров было так мало.  
— Кейт? — он приподнял голову, поймав ее улыбку на своей щеке.  
— М?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю, — ее ответ утонул где-то в веснушках на его плече.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
